In the related art, there is known a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) that deletes image data that a user forgets to output as time passes from the point in time of storage of the image data.
There is also known a printing apparatus that outputs a printed matter according to an output operation performed by a user on a panel of the printing apparatus after storing print data received from a user terminal.
The printing apparatus does not print the print data immediately after receiving the print data but temporarily stores the print data according to a setting from the user terminal.
Preventing saturation of the storage capacity is required for the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus deletes print data files that are not output for a preset period. Alternatively, the printing apparatus prompts a user to print the print data by display on the operation panel.
However, the print data may be previously deleted when the user wants to output the printed matter. In addition, the user may not pay attention to the display even if the image forming apparatus outputs the display that prompts the user to print the print data.